Kamen Rider 1 (movie)
is a film part of the 45th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. It is also part of Toei Company's |スーパーヒーローイヤー|Sūpā Hīrō Iyā}} project. The film is set for a March 26, 2016 release in Japanese theaters. The film features Kamen Rider 1 and the Ghost Riders as they fight against a newly revived Shocker. Plot 45 years ago, a man was subjected to the experiments of the secret organization Shocker and became a cyborg. Since that day, the man’s sole mission has been protecting humanity and justice from the threat of Shocker. His name is Takeshi Hongo, the first Kamen Rider. Forty-five years since his transformation, he has returned to Japan once more to recruit Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost, and Makoto Fukami, Kamen Rider Specter, in order to help him protect a girl who seems to be crucial to Shocker's plans to resurrect Ambassador Hell. However, the years have not been kind to Hongo, whose cyborg body has become weaker. They must also contend with another evil organization claiming to be Shocker known as Nova Shocker. In the wake of this new threat to the world, Takeshi Hongo transforms as his voice cries “Henshin!” Will this be the final chapter in the story of Takeshi Hongo? Or will it be the prologue of a brand new legend? For life, love and future.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2016/01/hiroshi-fujioka-to-reprise-role-in-new-kamen-rider-movie/ Continuity and Placement *Due to the presence of all 6 Legendary Rider Eyecons, this movie takes place between the death of Xibalba in Wizard Chapter of Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! and the final moments of said chapter, because all of the Legendary Eyecons were merged in the Kamen Rider 45 Eyecon. *As Kamen Rider Ghost's 24th episode acts like a prequel to this movie, this movie's events should occur much later in the series, due to Makoto's current absence. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Mayu Tachibana *Sennin *Yurusen Villains Shocker *Ambassador Hell *Poison Lizard Man *Shiomaneking *Ganikomol *Shocker Combatmen Nova Shocker *Urga *Igura *Buffal *Nova Shocker Combatmen Kamen Rider Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Toucon Boost, Robin, Drive, Gaim, Wizard **Specter ***Specter, Double, Fourze, OOO *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Toucon Robin Damashii, Drive Damashii, Gaim Damashii, Wizard Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, W Damashii, Fourze Damashii, OOO Damashii Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * , , (Voice): * : http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1207293_2475.html *??? Gamma (Voice): *Minister-president: Notes * This movie debuts a new form for Kamen Rider 1 called . * First Spring Movie not written by Shōji Yonemura since ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. *Unlike the previous spring films, this is the start of the Super Hero Year which only features the current riders (and to some degree only a few past riders). **This would be the first time to do so since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy. External Links *Official website *Super Hero Year website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Spring Movies